Make A Choice
by Kwenxaku
Summary: Alli hasn't spoken to Claire in a year.But when Alli finally sees her again she is hit with a huge surprise,and a big secret she has to keep from everyone!What happens when Alli accidentally slips,and a fatal tragedy occurs where she has a huge decision?
1. Prologue

**Okay so I'm finally starting a Johnny/Alli story. Sorry it's so short, but I was kinda if-y on how to begin it. I may be a little slow on updating for this story, but I will do my best, so please be patient with me.**

**Also, I will try to get an update up soon on my 'Our Experiment' FanFic.**

* * *

Prologue

How could she just sit there so calmly after what she just told me? How could she just think that I wouldn't have questions? How could she think I wouldn't want them answered? She's my best friend and all she's going to tell me is they…

"Ms. Bhandari?"

Alli's eyes shot up to meet Mr. Simpson's. "Daydreaming again, Alli?"

"Sorry." she said. "won't happen again."

"I hope not. As I was saying…"

Alli breathed a sigh of relief and glanced over at Claire who she found shaking just a bit. She appeared so nervous. Well she should after what she just told Alli. Claire was always so…so…

_RIIING!_

Looking away from her friend she gathered up her things, but before she could call out to Claire, she was already out the door and rushing to get away, in hopes to escape Alli's interrogation.

Alli's face hardened as she knew why Claire had stormed out of the room in a rush and walked to the cafeteria. She scanned the inside for any sign of her friend but only found K.C sitting at their usual table. She smiled to herself, maybe she could get some answers out of him, he was easy to manipulate…usually.

"Hey." Alli said, sitting down at the table.

"Hi." he said. Alli smiled at him innocently. "what?"

"Nothing." she said.

There was a brief pause. "Claire told you, didn't she?"

"Of course! And I need some answers."

"Okay."

Alli looked around. "But not here. You wouldn't want your business getting out all over the school. You know how fast things spread around here." she said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Come with me. We can talk outside."

Standing, K.C followed Alli out of the cafeteria and to the front of the school, only to stop short when they noticed Johnny and his crew sitting at the picnic tables joking around. They had already graduated but they loved to hang around the school to taunt some of the students sometimes. Alli froze and turned around. "Uhm, how about the theatre room." she said and led him to the auditorium where they sat at the top row.

"So," Alli began. "how did it happen?"

K.C frowned and then laughed in amusement. "You want detail?"

"No, no. Ew! No. Just, like…Claire never seemed like the kind person to -you know- do that."

"Neither did you, but wow did you prove me wrong."

"Whatever K.C. We all make mistakes. So, who came onto who?"

"Well," K.C paused. "it was kind of an… 'it just happened' kind of thing."

Alli frowned. "You two are just alike, neither of you give detail. I told you guys when I…you know."

"No, you told Claire. And not everything."

"Well, more than you guys are giving."

K.C sighed. "Some things are just not meant to be known." he said and got up. "besides, I don't think she ever wants to speak to me again."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

That was a year ago. It was now the middle of the Summer and even Alli hadn't spoken to Claire since school ended. She planned on seeing her soon. She had a car, her tank was filled and she knew where she lived. Only thing was finding the right time to go. She hadn't informed herboyfriend Johnny on the fact yet, and she didn't plan on it, she would have to give an excuse. She wouldn't have to worry about her parents, she had moved out the end of Senior year, and her parents were so upset by the fact that she had gone off with a non-Muslim, but decided they would have to accept after months of trying to persuade her to return home.

Alli wandered into her house, kicking her shoes off by the door, hanging her purse on the hook and laying her jacket across the couch as she walked through the living room. Walking down the hall, she breathed a heavy sigh as she entered her room and flopped back on her bed, releasing an exasperated groan. She laid there for a moment before getting up. She looked over at the door of the bathroom, it was closed and the light was on. Johnny must be taking a shower,she thought and walked over to the door, removing her clothing as she did. She was completely bareby the time she made it to the door. Opening it, she found the outline of Johnny's body throughthe thin shower curtain. Smiling to herself, she waltzed into the bathroom and climbed into the shower behind him. He wasn't startled by her coming in, for he had sensed the bathroom door open, so he quickly turned around and wrapped his arms around her. "Hello." he said, grinning.

Alli smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "Hello to you." she said.

Johnny's grin widened as his eyes scanned over her bare body. "I am enjoying this viewof the Bhandari twins." he said, meaning her chest.

She giggled, and grabbed her scrub brush and began to wash herself. You can only imaginewhat fun they had in the shower together.

When they were finished, Alli walked back into the bedroom and dressed in a pair of short shorts and a tank top that was tight around her bust. She grinned as she admired them in the mirror.

Johnny entered the room a little while later and wrapped her in his arms, both of them falling onto the bed, Alli giggling like a school girl. She rolled on her side to face Johnny whoimmediately kissed her, deeply and passionately.

"So, what did you have planned for us to do today?" Alli asked. Johnny grinned. "I was planning on taking you to my mom's for dinner."

"Ooo, I haven't seen her in a long time. When are we going?"

"As soon as you are ready."

She grinned and kissed him. "Okay then, let me slip on some pants and we can go."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Johnny was already waiting in the car by the time Alli left the house. "Took you long enough." Johnny grinned as she climbed into the car. She smirked. "Well I have to look nice, Johnny." He laughed and started the car.

The ride was as it always was; a giggle here, a laugh there. A smart remark and a kiss.

The sun was beginning to set, and Alli could not help but stare in awe. She loved sunsets, and wished so badly they could go down to the beach to watch it set tonight, also considering it was a full moon that caused every night to feel peaceful. Her head rest against the window, she was still tired from work and school earlier that day, and it had not really hit her until then.

Alli had begun to doze off by the time they got there and Johnny had to wake her up.

Johnny's mother had already cooked dinner and the table was set for 6. She was excited to see Alli, pulling her into a tight hug when she walked through the door, commenting on how pretty she was. Alli smiled childishly and asked politely if there was anything she could help with, but Johnny's mother stated that all was done and that she and Johnny could have a seat at the table.

"I always love coming over here." Alli said, settling in her seat. "Your mom is so welcoming. So nice. She's like a mom to me!"

Johnny smiled. "My mom talks well of you." he said. "I'm glad you said that."

Ms. DiMarco entered the dining room with a tray of roasted ham and set it in the center of the table. "I hope you're both hungry!" she said.

"-Very-" Johnny said.

"-starving-" Alli commented.

"Good, good." Ms. DiMarco said, sitting in her seat. Then angled her head towards the stairs. "Come on guys, dinner's ready!"

In a matter of seconds, two young rowdy boys came bounding down the stairs. Alli knew them as Johnny's two younger brothers; Marcus and Preston. Marcus was tall and muscular with curly black hair and Preston was tall and slender with blonde hair the color of Johnny's, pulled back in a ponytail.

They both sat at the table and dove in eagerly for the food.

Alli just chuckled to herself, having been so used to their barbaric ways.

"Oh, hey Alli." Marcus acknowledged finally, a mouth full of food.

"Yo! When did you get here?" Preston said.

"A few minutes ago." she said.

"Oh, stop being animals." Ms. DiMarco said, coming back into the room, and setting the chocolate cake on the table.

"So," she said, finally settling down in her chair. "how is everything going with you two. Have you thought of grandchildren?"

"Nooo!" they said in unison, and Alli laughed. "Not yet." she said. "It is way too early in our relationship to even think about that. Besides, we're still young and not ready to completely settle."

Ms. DiMarco nodded. "I understand." she said. "But the sooner you marry, the sooner I can hold my beautiful new grandson or daughter."

Alli just laughed. "Come on mom." Johnny spoke up.

"Okay. I'm sorry." she said, a smile plastered on her face.

Dinner went along for the rest of the night like that until Johnny and Alli decided it to be best to head back home. Plus, Johnny could see how exhausted Alli looked and knew she needed her rest. And since tomorrow was her off day, he wanted to do something nice for her.

But before they left, Alli asked to go to the restroom. Hurrying upstairs she went to the bathroom and closed the door, as she was about to do hat she had to do she got a text. Odd to say, it was from Claire. One she had not spoken to in weeks. But what shocked her even more was what is it said;

_Hey, Alli...I'm pregnant._


	4. Chapter 3

**So, hey! I'm finally back! And here is the 3rd chapter of Make A Choice! I think I'm finally going to be able to get back into the mojo of things.**

**Also, I may be adding a part two to my Adam Lambert OneShot and I'll try to update Our Experiment. I'm goign to try to finish that Fanfic.**

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait, and here is Chapter 3.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Rather bold. Blunt, and straight to the point. No; _Hey, how's it going?_ No formal, beat around the bush and then slowly make your way to the point. But, BAM, right there. Then and there in one single text; _Hey, Alli . . . I'm pregnant._

The words of the text continued to wander around Alli's mind even as she returned home. As she showered and changed. As she went to bed with Johnny. Those words kept her up all night. As he fell asleep, his arms around her, Alli remained concious. Her best friend, Claire, who had always been the shy innocent girl, was pregnant.

* * *

Johnny woke up a little earlier the next morning, to be sure he got up before Alli. It was her day off, and he had planned a wonderful day for her. A surprise she had no clue about. Looking over at Alli, who was still asleep, Johnny kissed her forehead and gently eased out of the bed so he would not wake her.

Entering the bathroom, he showered and dressed. Hair pulled back in a ponytail, Johnny thought about writing Alli a note to let her know he had gone out, but figured it would be more of a surprise if he let her wonder. Not once thinking that she would worry once she woke up to find him gone.

Grabbing his keys, he left the room and through the hallway to the front door. Slipping his shoes on, he was out the door.

* * *

Alli woke to the sun shining deliciously through the window. She stretched and yawned, and rolled over to face Johnny. Only to find that Johnny was not there. Her brows furrowed into a brow and she sat up on her elbows. Scanning the room, she found no sign of him. She didn't even hear the sound of the water running in the shower.

Rolling over, Alli got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Flicking the light on, she walked inside. Nope. He definitely wasn't in there. The tub was damp, so there was proof that it had been recently used. So Alli figured, he was probably in the livingroom or eating breakfast.

Walking back into her bedroom, Alli made the bed and left the room. It was her day off and she planned on relaxing and being as lazy as possible. She needed this day off.

As she made her way down the hall, she heard voices and the smell of waffles and sausage. Her brows furrowed together as she came upon the livingroom to find her two friends from college; Brendan and Serah. Brendan was cooking while Serah was setting the table and pouring orange juice into three glasses.

"Uh, hey Serah? Brendan?" Alli questioned as she walked into the kitchen. "What are you guys doing here?"

Serah's eyes instantly looked up at her and she smiled. "Oh, good, Alli! You're awake." she said, ignoring Alli's question as she ran over to her and pulled her into a hug before dragging her to the table and setting her down.

"Hey, Alli." Brendan said, glancing back at her. "I hope you're hungry."

Alli didn't say anything as Serah began again, "Brendan and I thought we'd come over to make today a good day since it's your day off." she said.

"It was Serah's idea!" Brendan chirped as he forked three pancakes onto Alli's plate.

"Thanks guys." she said. "But, exactly, how did you get in here?"

"Oh! Johnny gave us a key." Serah said cheerily.

"Oh. H-he did, did he?" Alli said more to herself. Note To Self: Talk to Johnny about giving people keys to the apartment without consulting me first.

"Yeah," Serah said as she and Brendan sat down at the table on either side of her. "Isn't that great! Now we can spend all day together!"

"But we still have to study for that exam." Brendan cut in.

"That's right." Serah said.

"Hey, do you guys know where Johnny is?" Alli asked.

Brendan and Serah looked at one another and then shook their heads. "I don't know." Serah said.

Brendan said, "I have no clue."

Alli sighed. I wonder where he went, she thought to herself. He never just ups and leaves without letting me know. He knows I'll worry. I mean, what if something happened to him. I don't know what I'd do with myself.

"Aren't you hungry?" Serah asked when she realized Alli hadn't touched her food.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." she said, grabbing her fork. It did smell good, and there was no use in denying a delicious meal that she didn't have to fix herself.


End file.
